


peace and quiet

by nikospyrr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: bad luck was what the black market liked to call them. when they struck they brought misfortune, and were gone as fast as they came. they grab what they want, they steal what they need, and no one in the world will stop them. the world will keep turning.in which svt are spies, and wonwoo and soonyoung are stranded in france.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dusted off an old drabble and added way more than i thought i would. thank you for reading!

bad luck was what the black market liked to call them. when they struck they brought misfortune, and were gone as fast as they came. they grab what they want, they steal what they need, and no one in the world will stop them. the world will keep turning.

wonwoo and soonyoung were the first, and slowly but surely the operation grew. seungcheol and jisoo were their rivals at first, but a chance encounter between the four of them and jeonghan, a freelancer, changed their minds. jihoon was completely by chance, and seokmin was soonyoung’s best friend in college. chan used to be jeonghan’s kid neighbor, and they caught mingyu and minghao trying to rob the same bank as them, dressed in bulletproof vests and wielding a shiv and a shotgun. hansol was by accident—wonwoo didn’t mean to expose his marksman ability on their date at the carnival—but he took it very well, if excitedly revealing his stash of stolen artworks from around new york city meant taking it well. the addition of his partner in crime, seungkwan, wasn’t even a question. wonwoo threw a party when hansol and seungkwan joined, citing the completion of a prophecy that no one but jisoo seemed to recognize. every few months soonyoung and jihoon liked to go over the numbers and data of it all, and he was always in awe of the sheer skill and talent of his rag tag band.

this isn't to say they were perfect. everyone on the team had been stranded at one point or another, trapped in a foreign country while the rest of the group made their way back home. the stranded lay low, then come back home when the heat dies down.

it was january of last year. they rob a museum in paris (not the louvre or d'orsay, god, they're not heathens), but the airport is looking for two young males with monolidded eyes and bright neon hair. neon hair that wonwoo and soonyoung had done a week before they left for france. seungkwan tells them off for their impulsive style choices, but hugs them both tightly before joining the others at the security checkpoint queue.

wonwoo and soonyoung wave the rest of the boys off, adjust their beanies, then leave to buy black and brown hair dye at the closest E.Leclerc. they find a cheap apartment and soonyoung's civilian alter ego, hoshi, is invited to teach at a studio for the next three months. every night he comes home to wonwoo preparing dinner, groceries bought with his wage from the plant nursery a few blocks away. every friday, they watch a new movie and skype with seungcheol and jisoo. wonwoo’s fluency in french comes in handy, and he leaves the plant nursery to be a french and korean teacher for the local college.

every night soonyoung falls asleep on top of the blankets with his hair still wet from the shower, and every morning he’ll find that during the night, somehow, wonwoo had gotten him back beneath the covers. every night wonwoo falls asleep listening to soonyoung’s steady breath, and every morning soonyoung marvels at the sunlight filtering through the white curtains, casting a glow on wonwoo’s restful expression.

when they finally make their way back home it's right back to the next mission, and it's like nothing had changed in their absence. except it had, because when did chan learn hand to hand combat, soonyoung wonders. and has minghao always been this talented with the sniper rifle, wonwoo asks. they go from the front line to the backup team, to keeping visuals on the perimeter while hansol runs pointman at the head of the operation. not that they minded much, junhui and jihoon were a welcome presences in their earpieces as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, watching the exits and helping minghao reach better vantage points.

january of this year. a hotel in tokyo is the façade for a crime ring that’s been targeting them for months; they were the ones who tipped off the french and locked wonwoo and soonyoung in france, and the ones who nearly shot seokmin in the head, had mingyu not taken the bullet to his side instead. jihoon gives them the element of surprise and within an hour skulls are cracked, bodies are dropped, and the police response is arriving in five minutes.

jeonghan counts twelve heads as they make their way to the safe house, but only ten when they arrive. jisoo smiles and waves off the team’s worries. they’ll be fine, he assures, they’re going to find something they lost in france.

when everyone was but a plane ride or phone call away, bad luck was a memory never too far out of reach. they had grabbed what they wanted, they had stolen what they needed, and when the time came to hang up their suits, wonwoo and soonyoung had vanished into the night. the world kept turning.


End file.
